


100 façons de tenir à toi

by jakrster



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Seer Luna Lovegood, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrster/pseuds/jakrster
Summary: Recueil de textes (drabbles ou OS) sur le thème '100 façons de tenir à toi'. Rating M, au cas où. N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions!
Relationships: Alice Kingsleigh/Ilosovic Stayneosovic Stayne, Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty, Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 1





	1. L'effet placebo [Blaise/Theodore]

Théodore resserra son blouson contre lui – une vaine tentative afin de masquer l'état de congélation qui commençait à s'emparer de lui. Au stade où il en était, le jeune homme avait l'impression que de la glace s'enroulait autour de ses os et que ses organes avaient été plongés dans le lac noir en plein hiver.

 _C'était donc ça qu'avait ressenti Potter en quatrième année pendant la deuxième tâche_ , pensa Théodore, qui avait toujours le Survivant suicidaire de participer au tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Blaise, à ses côtés, n'en menait pas large, lui non plus. Pourtant, il se préoccupait beaucoup moins de son propre état que celui de son meilleur ami : il ne cessait de couvrir du regard comme s'il s'attendait à le voir défaillir d'un instant à l'autre. Blaise avait toujours argué que son ami avait une santé fragile – pour ne pas dire nulle. Selon lui, la situation actuelle était inutile et ne risquait que faire contracter une pneumonie à l'autre Serpentard.

Cependant, Théo s'entêtait à refuser qu'ils transplanent. Ils étaient en fuite depuis la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard pour éviter le procès qui découlerait assurément lorsqu'un auror aura confirmé l'existence de la Marque des ténèbres sur leur avant-bras. Théodore avait décrété qu'ils devaient éviter d'utiliser la magie. Blaise s'y était plié – croyant avec raison qu'argumenter ne servirait à rien. En revanche, il considérait que l'averse qu'ils tentaient de fuir en se réfugiant sous l'auvent jaune fluo en plastique d'une boutique moldue de Liverpool était une raison justifiable pour se servir de la magie.

« Je tuerais pour un chocolat chaud. » soupira Théodore, les yeux braqués sur la pluie avec un air agacé.

Blaise s'abstint de commenter que s'il avait été en accord avec sa proposition de transplaner, ils n'auraient pas les baskets détrempés et qu'ils pourraient être assis devant une tasse fumante. À la place, il sortit deux barres de chocolat moldue d'une poche de son propre blouson. Théodore raffolait du chocolat. Ce n'était pas un secret pour lui et il avait appris que pour acheter la paix, il n'y avait rien de mieux que cette friandise. Le Serpentard en tendit une à son meilleur ami.

« Mieux que rien, je suppose. » remercia Nott.

Blaise braque son regard sur les gouttes de pluie afin de refréner le sourire qui menaçait d'envahir ses lèvres. Bien que Théo avait tenté de conserver un ton indifférent, il ressemblait à un enfant à un matin de Noël lorsqu'il croqua dans le morceau de chocolat.

Encore une fois, il se demanda comment son ami avait pu se retrouver dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était doux, sensible derrière le mur de béton armé qu'il mettait en place envers les autres pour ne pas être blessé. L'image du père de Théodore s'infiltra dans ses pensées comme seule et unique raison. Blaise ne pu empêcher un soupir mécontent de franchir ses lèvres.

Il n'avait jamais hésité d'embrasser la cause des Mangemorts. Cela avait toujours fait du sens pour lui. Par contre, il savait qu'il était tout autre pour Théodore. Il n'en avait jamais voulu. Il n'avait que cela par obligation – on l'avait forcé. Blaise avait surpris plus d'une fois le regard amère de son meilleur ami sur le tatouage qui ornerait à jamais son bras.

Même si Blaise ne le lui avouerait jamais, ce n'était que pour lui qu'il fuyait de la sorte. Le Serpentard était prêt à faire n'importe quoi lorsque cela incluait le jeune homme dans l'addition.

Il secoua la tête et avala un morceau de sa propre barre de chocolat.

« On joue à un jeu. » décida Blaise, ennuyé par le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés. « Je pose une question, tu réponds. Tu poses une question, je réponds. »

« Où est l'intérêt? » demanda Théodore, confus devant la proposition de son ami.

« Aucun. Juste... On va penser à quelque chose d'autre que cette fichue pluie. » expliqua-t-il, en haussant des épaules. « Ah, et si tu veux pas répondre. On transplane. Si je ne veux pas répondre, je jure de cesser de rechigner. »

Théodore plissa des yeux en l'observant.

« Ça me semble correct. » accepta-t-il.

« Parfait. Alooooors. » réfléchit Blaise, pendant quelques secondes. Puis, son visage s'illumina. « T'as vu ta mère, dernièrement? »

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard en biais, un peu méfiant.

« Dernièrement c'est vague... Pourquoi tu me poses cette question? »

« Cinq secondes et tu ne respectes pas les règles. » soupira Blaise, dramatique. « Pour cette fois-ci, je consens à te répondre. »

« Sympathique. »

« N'est-ce pas? C'est mon deuxième prénom. » blagua-t-il, en croquant à nouveau dans sa barre de chocolat. « À chaque fois que tu regardes ta marque des ténèbres, je présume que tu penses à ton père. Tu le sous-entend, souvent, quand tu parles. Mais je t'ai jamais entendu parler de ta mère. »

Théodore l'observa, stupéfait. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Blaise faisait autant attention à ces petits détails. Il fut incapable d'articuler quelque chose pendant plusieurs secondes. Tout comme regarder ailleurs que les yeux sombres de son meilleur ami. Il s'obligea à se ressaisir.

« Non. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ma mère, j'avais six ans. » réussi-t-il à prononcer.

« Oh. » tiqua son interlocuteur. « ... Elle est morte? »

Il secoua la tête et Blaise sentit ses lèvres grimacer instantanément.

« Désolé. »

Il se rapprocha instinctivement de lui et l'homme à la peau noire réprima son impulsion de le prendre par les épaules afin de l'étreindre. Théodore sembla ne pas se préoccuper de son trouble et haussa simplement des épaules.

« À toi. » formula Blaise, tentant de gommer les effluves de malaise qui se formaient entre eux.

Le brun posa sa tête contre le mur de briques de la boutique et prit le temps de réfléchir à la question qu'il allait poser – guère étonnant, devant comment le jeune homme était rationnel et réfléchit.

« Quelle est ta potion préférée? »

« _Quoi?_ » répondit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

« Quoi, quoi? C'est une question valide. »

« Une question nulle, tu veux dire. » argua Blaise, en soupirant. « Deuxième prise. »

« Tu sors des réglements de nulle part, là. » s'offensa Théodore. Il reçu comme unique réponse un regard équivoque, qui voulait dire 'es-tu réellement surpris?'. « D'accord... Alors, quel est le moment que tu préfères le plus? »

« … Honnêtement? La fois où on s'est assis dans ce petit parking de merde tard dans la nuit, en mangeant ces chips dégoûtantes de la station-service avec le panneau cassé. »

Théodore savait, exactement, à quel moment il faisait référence. C'était le vendredi dernier. Ils avaient marché pendant des heures, sans s'arrêter. Blaise avait décrété, à un moment, qu'il devait s'asseoir et Théo avait accepté, en soupirant. Il se sentait, parfois, si déconnecté de la réalité – toujours à ressasser de mauvais souvenirs ou à fuir les cauchemars qui rampaient et parasitaient son esprit autant éveillé qu'endormi – qu'il ne prenait plus attention à une quelconque douleur physique.

Non, en réalité, la douleur de ses pieds lui rappelait qu'il était toujours en vie.

Ils avaient partagé un sac de chips défraîchies comme repas de fortune, pendant que Blaise avait jacassé sur tout et rien. Bien malgré lui, Théodore l'avait écouté et pendant un moment, il avait oublié. Il n'y avait plus de fuite, plus de douleur, plus de mauvais souvenirs. Il n'y avait que Blaise et lui – surtout Blaise.

« ...Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ? » sourcilla-t-il, enfin.

Blaise inspira longuement. Il inspira, également, du courage.

« Parce que c'était la première fois que je te voyais sourire pour de vrai. »

Théodore ne pu modérer le regard atterré qu'il lui lança. Il ne pu tempérer, non plus, la course de sa fréquence cardiaque. Il voulu l'embrasser. Une pulsion soudaine, qui prenait toute la place dans son esprit. Blaise éclipsait tout. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la manière d'oxygéner son corps, ni sur son estomac qui se tordait dans un nœud impressionnant.

« Pour de vrai? »

Sa voix était si rauque qu'il la reconnu à peine. Blaise opina. Lentement. Les doigts de l'introverti s'emparèrent de ceux de son ami.

Puis, incapable de se soustraire à ce _besoin_ fulgurant, Théodore l'embrassa.

Doucement, lentement, afin de lui donner le temps de le repousser si l'envie n'était pas réciproque. Bien que Théo se permis de se questionner s'il pouvait humainement survivre au rejet de son meilleur ami. Les lèvres de Blaise bougèrent à peine, trop surpris pour réagir. Et, soudainement, il fut partout. Ses larges mains agrippaient son blouson afin de diminuer la distance entre eux. Ses lèvres devenaient insatiable, sa langue dansait un ballet brûlant avec la sienne et il recueillait chacun de ses grognements comme s'il les collectionnait. Ils se retrouvèrent sous la pluie, mais aucun n'y porta attention, trop occupé à découvrir cette nouvelle part qu'offrait l'autre.

Et bien que le coeur de Théodore menaçait une tachycardie doublée d'un arythmie alors que Blaise mordait sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, il eut le sentiment que toutes ces années à côtoyer son ami prenait tout son sens. Il sentait les gouttes de pluie se poser sur sa peau pendant que son ami glissait ses mains sous son chandail, caressant de son pouce sa taille, son nombril et – _oh_ , Théodore poussa un gémissement soudain quand il s'aventura sur le haut de son pantalon.

Il se recula, presque hébété de ne plus se retrouver protéger par l'auvent, ses boucles brunes tombaient sur son front. Les yeux de Blaise le dévorait du regard, alors que ses doigts étaient toujours accrochés aux ganses de son pantalon. Possessivement.

« On va boire un chocolat chaud. » déclara Blaise. « On va boire un chocolat chaud et on ne va pas marcher ces foutus kilomètres. Parce que je vais passer mon temps à t'embrasser et tu vas attraper une pneumonie doublée d'une sinusite. »

Théodore hocha rapidement de la tête, sans hésiter.

Lui, si on lui posait la question sur son moment préféré, il répondrait assurément : ce jour, quand on s'est réfugié sous l'auvent d'une boutique, tu m'as donné du chocolat et je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois de ma vie. Théodore n'en doutait pas. Même avec un ouragan dans la tête, de la lave en fusion à chaque endroit que Blaise touchait et une bombe dans le coeur.


	2. Morceaux de lune [Luna/Ginny]

La première fois qu'elle rencontra Luna, c'était dans un cours commun de potions, lors de leur première année. La Serdaigle s'était assise, ce matin-là, directement à côté de Ginny, sans échanger un mot ou un regard avec elle. La rouquine l'avait regardée, stupéfaite, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

L'esprit de Ginny était trop occupé à analyser ce que ses yeux percevaient. Les fleurs mauves glissés dans ses longs cheveux blonds presque jaunes. Un bijou en forme fraise et un bouton accrochés à ses lobes d'oreilles. Plusieurs colliers différents – l'un fait avec des pâtes sèches, l'un avec des plumes, l'un avec des billes et un autre duquel pendant une imposante sphère – encerclaient un cou fin et gracile.

Snape allait assurément tourner en ridicule cette fille. Ginny se racla la gorge.

« Bonjour? » salua-t-elle, sans pouvoir retenir son ton interrogatif.

« Tu n'as pas l'air certaine. » constata Luna.

« Eh bien –»

« Professeur Snape va nous mettre ensemble pour le travail pratique. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Snape va nous mettre… Ensemble? » La voix de Ginny était traînante, tentant de comprendre ce que cette fille étrange disait. « Comment peux-tu le savoir? »

« Je l'ai vu. » affirma Luna. « Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu? »

« … Ginevra. _Ginny_. Weasley. »

« Enchantée, Ginevra Ginny Weasley. »

« Non, non. Seulement, Ginny. » articula la rouquine. « Comment… Tu l'as su? »

« Parfois, je vois des choses. »

Cette explication ne lui suffisait pas. Cependant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait être obligée de s'y conformer quand Snape entra dans la salle de cours en claquant la porte et dans son habituel bruit de cape. Dix minutes plus tard, il annonça les doublons et il s'avéra que les deux jeunes avaient raison.

Elles furent mises ensemble pour le travail. Comme Luna l'avait annoncé.

Snape n'épargna pas la Serdaigle avec ses remarques cinglantes. Comme Ginny l'avait deviné.

.

.

La rouquine comprit rapidement que Luna avait… Un don. L'adolescente n'avait jamais eu la confirmation de la blonde, mais elle savait que d'une certaine manière son amie pouvait voir _prédire_ des éléments, des événements, des _choses_.

Par exemple, un matin de décembre durant leur première année, Luna lui avait mentionné – ordonner, plutôt – de cesser d'écrire dans ce cahier noir.

Ginny ne l'avait pas écouté. Avec le recul, c'était l'un de ses plus grands regrets.

Dans leur deuxième année, elle avait suggéré à Neville de tuer le rat de Ron. Elle n'avait fourni aucune explication claire à ce sujet et l'élève de troisième année avait été si effrayé par l'idée qu'il avait évité Luna pendant un mois.

Parfois, elle annonçait le pointage des matchs de Quidditch avant qu'ils aient même lieu. D'autres moments, Luna participait à une conversation comme si elle l'avait déjà vécue.

Ginny n'avait jamais su, exactement, où s'étendait les connaissances de la Serdaigle sur le futur.

.

.

Cependant, la prédiction de Luna qui tournait inlassablement dans la tête de Ginny était futile. Elle ne concernait qu'elles. Une promesse, presque.

Un jour, Ginevra allait _aimer_ Luna.

.

.

Ce serait de la mauvaise foi que de dire que Dean était nul. Couchée dans le lit à baldaquin du Gryffondor de sixième année, le jeune homme l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Les mouvements de bassins qui l'accompagnaient se voulaient précis mais…

Mais Ginny _pensait_. Son esprit était accaparé par des pensées parasites comme le dernier entrainement de Quidditch ou son devoir d'astronomie. Ses mains s'agrippaient autour des bras de Dean dans un geste purement habituel tandis qu'il s'essoufflait et elle… Rien.

Il avait tenté de réaménager son utérus, ses entrailles et ça devait – ça l'aurait dû – être un feu d'artifices, le septième ciel, mais _rien_. La rouquine n'avait pas, non plus, des attentes élevées. Elle n'avait jamais été à un centième près d'un orgasme pendant une relation sexuelle.

Jusqu'à présent, Dean avait été le seul. Et, l'intérêt de Ginny pour cette... _activité_ diminuait à chaque tentative.

Il s'immobilisa après un long grognement et il reprit son souffle. Dean la sonda du regard et la rouquine secoua la tête afin de répondre à sa question silencieuse – elle savait tout de même à quoi ressemblait un orgasme.

Ses doigts commencèrent un mouvement mécanique et la rouquine cambra son corps afin de l'aider et – _oui_ , c'était un très bon début.

Ginny ferma les yeux et instinctivement elle imagina, fantasma. Deux grands yeux bleus apparurent dans ses pensées. Des yeux bleus aussi profond que l'océan, des yeux dans lesquels elle aurait pu plonger et s'y noyer. Ginny contint à peine un gémissement qui déchira sa gorge.

Puis, une bouche rouge cerise qui embrassait son épiderme, des longs doigts fins à la place de ceux qui la fouillaient, la caressaient et puis – _merde, ah oui, oui_. La tête de la rouquine se révulsa vers l'arrière et son corps se tendit dans la plus merveilleuse des sensations.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, hébété, l'adolescente fut surprise de ne pas voir le visage de celle dont le prénom venait de mourir sur ses lèvres.

.

.

Les corridors étaient déserts – guère étonnant pour un samedi après-midi. Ginny marchait vers la bibliothèque afin d'aller emprunter un bouquin pour compléter un devoir. Quand elle tourna un coin de couloir, la rouquine freina brusquement.

Assise par terre, adossée contre les briques du château, Luna lisait un livre en le tenant à l'envers. La rouquine eut un sourire en voyant qu'elle portait les collants colorés qu'elle lui avait offert à son anniversaire. La Serdaigle en avait une collection de tous les motifs et de toutes les couleurs.

Elle était si belle. Elle rayonnait. Elle était un astre – une lune ou un soleil.

« Tu avais raison. » annonça la Gryffondor, sans aucune autre explication.

Luna redressa la tête, plissa ses yeux puis… Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La rouquine toussota, soudainement gênée, et elle continua son chemin.

Comme si de rien n'était. Les prédictions de Luna étaient toujours vraies.


	3. Fascination morbide [Molly/Moriarty]

Molly n'était pas furieuse contre lui. Et ce, même si la jeune femme _voulait_ l'être. Elle voulait ressentir de la colère face à la manière éhontée que Jim avait manipulé ses sentiments. Elle voulait éprouver du dédain pour lui. Elle voulait le _haïr_ de tout son cœur.

Même lorsque Moriarty entoura ses mains autour de son cou gracile, alors qu'il la maintenait immobile contre un mur de sa cuisine, et qu'il l'observait avec une folie à peine maîtrisée, Molly n'y parvenait pas. L'oxygène lui échappait. Sa vision devenait floue – tachetée de points noirs et blancs. Dans quelques minutes, s'il ne relâchait pas sa prise, elle n'aurait plus aucun souffle.

Pourtant, elle se sentait attirée par sa démence. Elle admirait cette aura sombre qui émanait de lui et qui semblait s'enrouler autour d'eux, comme des tentacules, et qui la maintenait prisonnière psychologiquement de lui, fascinée.

D'une certaine manière, Molly – _la si gentille Molly Hooper, la si dévouée Molly Hooper_ – se reconnaissait dans cette âme aussi noire que les abysses. Elle était plus tétanisée par cette découverte que la menace de sa propre mort.

« Vous ne ferez pas de moi un monstre. » lâcha Molly, d'une voix hachée, et décidée.

Un rictus amusé apparu sur les lèvres de Jim devant ces paroles. Il relâcha sa poigne autour de son cou. Son contact prenait davantage l'aspect d'une caresse que d'une condamnation et elle peina à maîtriser sa respiration qui emplissait devoir ses poumons.

« Mon ange, tu en es déjà un. » souffla-t-il.

Il caressa une pommette et repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille. Comme s'il voulait graver ce fait dans son âme, Jim écrasa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Chaque contact avec lui était une nouveauté en soi : destructeur, douceur, violence, passion. Molly explorait une gamme d'émotions qui lui faisaient tourner la tête alors que ses lèvres répondaient, comme une entité propre à l'ardeur du baiser.

La jeune femme n'embrassait pas Jim, ce petit-ami tendre, _ennuyeux_ , qu'elle n'avait pas aimé mais dont elle avait eu l'espoir qu'il ferait naître de la jalousie en Sherlock. Elle n'embrassait pas James Moriarty, le criminel consultant. Elle embrassait un monstre qui complétait son âme comme une pièce de casse-tête cherchée et retrouvée. Elle se sentait comme un papillon attirée par une lumière aveuglante – et inconsciemment, elle avait fait son choix.

Il avait le potentiel de devenir son enfer personnel. Et, la fascination de Molly pour la mort était trop grande pour refuser l'offre de se damner.


	4. Adieu mon homme [Jack/Elizabeth]

Pendant une poignée de secondes, Jack ne se formalisa pas des menottes qu'elle venait de glisser autour de ses poignets. Les lèvres caressantes d'Elizabeth l'occupaient suffisamment pour que son esprit comprenne qu'elle venait de l'enchaîner au mât de la Perle Noire – _à sa mort_. Ce premier baiser avait un goût de cendres, de regrets et d'amertume. Un désir tourmenté qui ne trouvait pas d'apaisement.

Le pirate baissa son regard sur cette femme qui possédait la beauté du diable. Jack s'humecta les lèvres, alors qu'il admirait les traits de celle qui l'avait battue. Celle qui lui ressemblait suffisamment pour réussir à le piéger comme lui-même l'aurait fait. Pourtant, Elizabeth ne jubilait pas. Ses yeux, aussi bleu que l'océan qu'il affectionnait tant, semblaient être sur le point de se remplir de larmes.

« _Pirate…_ » souffla-t-il, provocateur, ses lèvres frôlant toujours celles boudeuses de la jeune femme.

« _Je ne suis pas désolée._ » argua-t-elle comme seule et unique réponse.

Pourtant, tout son corps disait le contraire. Le livrer à cette mort la tuait. Cependant, c'était la seule chose à faire. C'était la seule chose à faire pour qu'ils survivent tous – la loi du plus grand nombre avait gagné sur celle des sentiments.

Tout son esprit hurlait qu'elle l'aimait lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui. Tout son esprit hurlait qu'elle ferait tout pour le retrouver. Contre vents et marées.


	5. La dernière illusion [Quirrell/Voldemort]

Tom Riddle était aussi insidieux qu’une crise d’anxiété.

Il avait cette impression douloureuse – et, à la fois merveilleuse – qu’il s’insinuait sous sa peau afin de devenir un nouvel os, un nouvel organe essentiel à sa survie. Quirrell se sentait aussi fragile qu’un château de sable frappé par l’Atlantique : il sentait son cœur étouffer, ses poumons se comprimer, ses pensées cohérentes se ratifier.

Quirrell ne pouvait plus rien lui cacher, plus jamais.

Tom, _Voldemort_ , dansait sous sa peau. Il marquait son âme. Il abimait sa raison. Il prenait tout ce que Quirrell voulait bien lui donner : _tout_. Sans rien demander, sauf peut-être une dernière et seule illusion.

« Je n’ai jamais voulu t’aimer. » murmura-t-il, alors qu’il sentait l’étau sur son cœur se resserrer alors que la pierre philosophale consumait son épiderme.

Si Voldemort pensait, encore, pouvoir atteindre l’enfant, Quirrell avait compris : le Seigneur des ténèbres n’allait pas hésiter à sacrifier l’âme du Serdaigle. Il n’éprouvait aucune colère – seulement un écho qui résonnait comme son instinct de survie – seulement une résignation.

Sa peau se déchirait en cendres tandis que son âme était lacérée sous un million d’incendies. Il avait rarement ressenti pareille douleur.

 _Je sais._ Il ne savait pas si Tom était capable d’amour, mais de cette pensée, de ces deux mots, émergeait une vague dépaysante de tendresse pour lui. Peut-être était-ce un mensonge? Quirrell ne voulait pas savoir. Cette illusion – vraie ou erronée – lui suffisait.

Il rendit son dernier souffle, aimé.


	6. Revolution [Alice/Stayne]

_Alice._ Ce prénom lui seyait terriblement mieux que le pseudonyme qu'elle s'était pourvue, à la cour, afin de cacher son identité.

 _Alice_. Il s'accordait terriblement mieux avec sa beauté, qui le fascinait, que ce vulgaire Um. Au-delà sa grandeur, Stayne pouvait difficilement quitter des yeux cette chevelure, qui tombait comme des vagues dorées captivantes sur son dos ou ses lèvres boudeuses qui rappelaient la couleur du sang.

 _Alice_. Il aimait la consonance dans sa bouche. Il aimait que cela sonne comme un secret dont seul lui, à la cour de la Reine de Cœur, était dans la complicité. Il s'était senti infiniment privilégié quand elle lui avait soufflé cette confidence, alors que ses doigts dessinaient des constellations sur sa peau laiteuse.

 _Alice_. Elle tournait dans ses pensées comme une toupie, infatigable. Par chance, la reine n'était pas en mesure de lire ses pensées. La tête du Valet de coeur serait, déjà, tombée dans ce cas-ci.

 _Alice_. Elle réchauffait son coeur de pierre. Personne ne l'avait, jamais, regardé de cette manière. Stayne n'avait jamais cru devoir expérimenter cette situation déchirante de devoir décider entre les sentiments et la raison. Laisserait-il tombé toute sa vie pour elle? L'assassin n'était, peut-être, pas prêt à embrasser la résistance, mais il pouvait la protéger de la Reine. C'était davantage dans ses cordes.

 _Alice._ Le nom de sa révolution.


End file.
